Trapped
by Fictiongirl232323
Summary: On the eve of Sofia's ninth birthday Cedric tries to still her amulet but Sofia never takes it off so he kidnaps Sofia instead. 5 years past and the pain of Sofia's kidnaping still haunts the royal family, her friends and the village of Dunwtty nobody has been able to find the princess. James realises that Sofia means more to him then he originally thought. Will Sofia return home?
1. Before the day

Hey this is my first Sofia the first fanfic please enjoy

 **Chapter 1-Before the day**

 _Sofia's POV_

I woke up this morning to see Clover sleeping next to me then I heard at knock on my door.

"Come in." I said politely the door bursts open to revel Violet and Baileywick

"Good morning Princess." Baileywick said as he drew back my curtains

"Good morning Baileywick." I said happily getting out of bed and walking over to my wardrobe

"Sofia you have school today then you have a dress fitting for your gown for your birthday ball tomorrow." Baileywick said as he left "Breakfast in 5 minutes as well princess."

"Ok bye Baileywick." I said as I faced my wardrobe

"Are you excited for your birthday Sofia?" Violet asked me

"I am how about you." I responded Violet seemed surprised by it

"I am happy for you Miss." she said with a kind smile

"What about the ball your excited for the ball?" I asked

"Well yes but I am not attending the ball I am going to be serving at the ball." Violet replied I was shocked

"Well when I speak to my dad today then you and the rest of the servents can have the day of and attend my ball with out all of you I wouldn't be who I am today." I said kindly Violet's smile made me smile to she seemed so happy

"Thank you miss, well what dress would you like to wear today?" She asked happily

"My usual purple dress please." I said then Violet walked into the wardrobe got my dress and put it on me she brushed my hair and put my tiara on and we walked side by side to the hall for breakfast

As we entered the hall everyone was sitting down waiting for breakfast

"Good morning everyone." I said happily walking up to my chair James got out of his chair and pulled mine out for me and pushed it back in again

"Thank you James." I said

"So why are you so happy Sofia?" Amber said

"Oh only that I'm so excited for tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face

"That's right it will be your 9th Birthday tomorrow." James said I just smiled that he remembered

"Wait it is?" Amber asked shocked

"Amber did you forget your own sisters birthday?" My dad (King Rowland II) Asked puzzled

"I'm sorry Sofia I didn't mean to forget." Amber said as she hung her head

"No worries Amber you have never witnessed my birthday since I'm new to the family." I said being my usual forgiving self.

Just then breakfast came out we ate it quickly I went to my room grabbed my school bag and ran outside saying a quick goodbye to mum and dad and off to school.

 **TIME SKIP/ BREAK TIME AT ROYAL PREP ACADMY**

"Sofia I can't wait for your birthday ball tomorrow." Vivian said to me

"I know my dad is going all out I don't know why maybe my mum said something to him about it because I always wanted a ball for my birthday." I said in excitement then I felt someone place their hands over my eyes

"Guess who?" The person asked I knew who it was when he spoke

"James what are you doing?" I asked laughing he took his hands of my eyes and I turned around to see him holding a single rose

"Consider it a an early birthday gift." He said handing me the rose I took it and just smiled my friends giggled behind me

"Thank you James I love it." I said curtsying to him he bowed back and left with his friends

"Aww James gave you a rose a day early that is so sweet." Vivian gushed

"Yeah he is a really sweet brother." I said holding the rose close to my heart

"Oh Sofia can't you see what this means." Clio cheered with excitement

"That he knows I love roses." I said in confusion

"No sweetheart it means James has a crush on you." Hildegard said all I could do is blush and think about what it be like to have the boy I have been dreaming about for so long as my boyfriend...

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **This is 2 years before I moved into the castle. I was hanging out with Jade and Ruby at my place**

 **"Ok Jade and Ruby if you could date any one who would it be?" I asked**

 **"Um Jacob from school he is cute." Jade said with a sigh**

 **"No I would date his twin Rupert he is the cute one." Ruby responded giggled at their answers**

 **"So why don't you just ask them." I said**

 **"I don't know a fear of getting rejected I guess come on Sofia who do you love." Ruby said smirking**

 **"Well your going to think this is completely silly if I told you." I said nervously**

 **"SOFIA TELL US PLEASE!" They both yelled** **in unison**

 **"Fine it is Prince James I know he is everyone's crush but I deeply love him he is cute and apparently super sweet just like his dad." I said with a blush creeping on to my face**

 **"Ok I didn't see that coming but Queen Sofia has a nice ring to it." Jade said**

 **"Yeah right Jade like I have a chance of marring the prince." I said with a disappointed look upon my face**

 **"Well if you believe Sofia then anything can come true." My mum said walking up behind me**

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"SOFIA ARE YOU OK?" Amber yelled

"Hmmm yes I am fine ." I said with a dopey grin on my face

"So what were you thinking about?" Vivian asked me

"Oh nothing oh hear that it's the bell we better get to next class." I said running of still holding onto my rose close to my heart.

"Yep she loves him." Clio said walking to class with the girls

 **TIME SKIP/ THE TAILOR'S GOWN STUDIO**

My gown was bright pink with light pink pearls and gold studs over it fit perfectly I came out of the dressing rom wearing matching pink shoes and twirled in the mirror I was shocked to be facing my mum

"Mum what do you think?" I asked my mum came near me twirled me to be facing the mirror and said " Your going to be the most beautiful girl at the ball I have a present for you."I gasped as she handed me the pretty pink box I opened it and it hade a tiara that matched my gown

"Oh mum it is lovely." I said placing it on my head then my mum walked over to my dressing room and found the rose from James

"Sofia why do you have a rose in your bag?" My mum asked staring at me with a sly grin

"Oh it is an early birthday gift from James he gave it to me at school." I said

"Oh really that was sweet of him." My mum said handing me my rose

"I know the other princesses think that he loves me I know that he loves me as a sibling but not anything else." I said

"Well we both know that you used to don't we Sofia?" My mum teased

"Mum that was years ago even if I did have a crush on my brother we couldn't date it is against the law." I explained

"Come on why don't you get changed out of your gown take it to your room and lay it out for tomorrow night then come down for dinner ok." My mum said happily

"OK I love you mum." I said walking into the changing room

"Love you to Sofia." My mum said walking out of the Studio she bumped into Amber on the way out

"Sofia." Amber called out

"Yes Amber." I said walking out the changing room

"So lets see the dress." She said excitedly

"Um no you have to wait like James and Dad." I said teasingly

"Please Sofia can you at least tell me the colour." Amber pleaded

"Fine it is bright pink." I said picking everything up and leaving the studio

I walked up to my room laid my dress out for tomorrow and rang the bell signalling my maid. Quickly Violet came in asking what I needed

"Violet can I have a vase filled wit water on my desk please?" I asked politely

"Of course Princess Sofia is that all." Violet replied

"Yes thank you." I said a few minutes later she came back with my favourite purple vase with a rose pattern up the side half filled with water and gently placed it on my desk she bowed and left

I ran up to my desk with my rose in my hand and placed the rose in the vase I looked up in the mirror to see a familiar face peeking outside the door

"I see you James you can come in." I called out

James walked up to me and stood next to looking in the mirror

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Amber the day I saw you, Uh oh looks like someone isn't the fairest in the land anymore, And what that means is you outshine amber my sweet sister." James said with a Blush on his face.

"Aww that is sweet but you didn't have to come to my room to tell me that." I said giggling

"I know I actually came to your room to ask you if I could escourt you to dinner." James said looking away from me

"I would love that James." I said facing him

James bowed and extended his arm I gleefully took it and we walked out of the room closing the door behind us

We entered the hall only mum and dad were there obviously Amber is still finding the correct tiara to were to dinner James pulled out my chair then pushed it back in again after I sat down then he went and sat down.

"So what has happed today?" My dad asked us

"I tried on my gown for my birthday ball." I said "It is gorgeous I can't wait to show it to my friends tomorrow."

Finally Amber came down she looked very sad I wonder why

"Are you ok Amber?" I asked

"Um Yes Sofia I'm fine." Amber said then food came out it was delicious

"So James what did you do today?" My mum asked even though she already knew

"I gave Sofia an early birthday present." James said a little embarrassed

"Oh what was that?" My dad said staring at his son

"A single rose I know it is one of Sofia's favourite flowers." James spoke nervously and looked away from me

"Aww that is sweet." My mum said we finished dinner and Amber immediately stood up and left I thanked the chiefs for the meal and I went to follow her and James followed me but he waited outside ambers bedroom

"Amber what is wrong with you? I asked

"I overheard Hugo talking to some other princes and they are out to destroy your party because you beat him for the second time at the derby try outs." Amber said bursting out in tears.

"Oh Amber you know Hugo is all talk and no action he won't mess this up you won't let him." I said comfortingly

James over heard making this hard on him and wanting revenge on Hugo if he ever messed up the party.

 _James POV_

Sofia left ambers room and went to bed she said good night to me and then went to bed she is super excited for her birthday I hope she likes the present I got her it is a flower pendant that has brother and friends forever engraved into it but I shortened it to BAFF. I made myself one that hade Sister and friends forever engraved but it is shortened to SAFF.

"Um Amber can I ask you something?" I asked nervously

"Well I'm always here to talk to little brother." amber said

"Well do you think it would be wrong if.." I started but Amber finished

"You asked Sofia to date you and my answer is do you really love Sofia and I mean more then a sister." Amber answered I was amazed at how she knew that

"How did you know I love Sofia?" I asked curiously

"James you can barley hold your emotions together at the best of times it is completely obvious that you love Sofia I'm shocked she hasn't noticed." Amber said smiling

"Any way what do you think?" I asked her nervously

"Well I personally agree with it but I am not sure on mum and dad agreeing though." She responded

"Ok well good night Amber see you tomorrow." I said leaving her room and walking to mine.


	2. Party and Partings

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2 to my story I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 2- Party and partings**

 _Sofia's POV_

I wake up this morning with the worlds biggest smile on my face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOFIA!" I heard Clover, Mia and robin yell in unison

"That's right it is my birthday today and my birthday ball." I cheered

Suddenly a knock at the door and I went to open it and Violet came in singing

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear princess, happy birthday to you."

"Thank you Violet." I said happily

"No problem princess there is only a few hours till your ball so what do you want to do before?" Violet asked

"My mum invited Ruby and Jade to come early so we are meeting them for tea." I said dancing around my room

"That is nice so what dress you going to wear before your ball?" Violet asked smiling

"My yellow summer dress with the blue flowers on please Violet." I asked politely

"Of course Princess." Violet said walking out of the wardrobe with my dress and matching tiara she got me dressed and she left I twirled in the mirror before leaving. I was about to walk to breakfast when I opened the door and bumped right into James. I fell straight into his arms I felt heat rushing to my cheeks _Oh no I don't do I It can not be possible yes I do just admit it Sofia. OMG I STILL HAVE A CRUSH ON JAMES!_ I thought. James didn't look away nor did he speak he just stood their smiling at me

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry James." I said finally breaking the silence

"Don't worry Sof." James said giving me his usual sweet childish smile and lifting me back up

"Why are you here anyway James?" I asked regaining my posture

"Um I wanted to um surprise you by taking you to breakfast my sweet sister." James said nervously

"Aww that is sweet James." I said he smiled at me and bowed he extended his arm I gleefully took it and we walked to the dinning hall we stopped just before the stair way leading to the grand doors.

"Ok two things A. why did you stop and B. did you see those decorations for today they looked amazing." I said in curiosity and amazement all in one

"I know mum and dad wanted today to be special and I need you to close your eyes." James said sneakily

" What are you up to older brother." I asked

"It is a surprise you trust me." He asked putting his hands on my shoulder _OMG I LOOK LIKE A FOOL BUT JAMES IS SO HANDSOME. Wait no Sofia you can not think about your brother that way._

"Hey Sofia you ok you look a bit red?" James asked looking at me fearfully

"Y-Yes I'm fine and Yes I trust you." I stuttered nervously

"Ok Sofia." James said as he covered my eyes with his hands he lead my down the stairwell and I heard the grand doors opening. Then...

"Open." James whispered into my ear his hands soothingly rubbing my arms I opened my eyes to see

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOFIA!" Everyone yelled

I burst into tears of happiness then ran up to my family and gave them a hug

"Thank you. You are the best people in the whole universe." I said in my family hug

"And to answer the question I know your thinking of Sofia we have planned this for 3 weeks and most was done by me and mum." Amber said proudly

"You guys are the best I love you all." I said thankfully

"We love you to Sofia." My family said in unison

"Now a Birthday breakfast for a Birthday princess." My dad declared and with that the maids came in with my favourite breakfast Golden syrup pancakes with blueberries.

"You made a stack of pancakes all for me." I said in happiness with eyes as big as spaceships all of a sudden Baileywick came in and said

"The young villages of Dunwitty Ruby and Jade." With that my best friends came in yelling

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOFIA!" I rushed up to them giving them a hug

"You two are the sweetest friends I have ever hade." I gushed while still I a hug amber rushed over to us and said

"Girls you made it for breakfast." we smiled and then hade the same thought at the same time

"HANDSHAKE!" We yelled out then started singing and doing our handshake

"Like 4 birdies in a nest 4 friends are the very best, Like 4 berries on a vine us 4 friends are doing fine, 1,2,3,4 now we have one more." We burst out laughing James came over to us and said "That is cute you girls going to have breakfast now or what."

" Your Majesty please forgive us for taking Sofia away from breakfast." Jade said sweetly

"No problem but Birthday girl I think you have some pancakes to finish." James said escorting me to my seat. We ate the pancakes and then I showed the girls the hall for tonight their mouths dropped open at the sight of glory

"I know right." I said

"So where is Tea Sofia?" Ruby asked but before I could answer a certain blonde prince answered for me

"It is outside in the secret Garden." James answered

"And as a Birthday gift for me James is going to come with us I need to give a thank you speech later and I have no clue how to make one so he is going to help me since he made on at his birthday." I said

"Well your the best 9 year old I know so your going to be amazing." James said proudly

"I'm so happy to call you my brother James no one has ever made me smile this much when I'm sad." I said praising him we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever

"Any way time for tea before the ball I would say." Jade said breaking the silence

"Uh yes and you two girls are the first people excluding my mum to see my new gown, shoes and tiara." I said excitedly

"WOW!" Ruby and Jade squealed as we walked towards the secret garden. The secret garden was brightly decorated and hade a tea set that sat on a velvet picnic blanket.

"Welcome to my birthday tea." I said happily skipping over to the blanket

 **TIME SKIP/JUST BEFORE THE BALL**

"Sofia sweetie we are ready to see you in your dress." Amber wined

"Give me a second I'm just adjusting my tiara." I said from my dressing room in my wardrobe I slowly emerged from the changing room looking at the floor

"That dress is perfect the ruffled straps look amazing with your complexation and that bright pink colour makes your eyes pop, plus the contrast of the gold studs and pink pearls is magnificent." Amber gushed as she listed all the details of the dress

"You look gorgeous Sofia." Jade said

"Jades right." Ruby agreed

"Hey sweetheart are you in here?" I heard my mum call out

"Yeah mum were in here." I responded

"Wow you look beautiful now you three better get ready because you guys have to be down there before Sofia." My mum said the girls agreed and left to get ready.

"Mum I'm nervous this is my first time making a speech." I confessed while she brushed my hair and put my tiara back in.

"Your going to be fine Sofia." My mum said taking me to the mirror

"When you look in the mirror and see me what do you actually see?" I asked

"I see a brave, kind and gorgeous Princess with a big heart and pure soul." My mum said

"Really because I only see a scared princess who knows she is going to make a mess of herself." I said looking up at her

"Well it is your birthday so be happy come on I better get going same to you." My mum said taking my hand

"Ok mum lets go and have a ball." I said jokingly

 **Time skip/in front of ball room doors waiting for my cue**

 _Ok you got this Sofia your brave and beautiful and tonight is your night all your friends are here to support you all you got to do is thank them for coming._ I thought then Baileywick announced Princess Sofia and I walked through the doors the ball room looked amazing. Everyone was staring at my I curtsied to everyone and walked down the stairwell to my father who lead me to the thrones so I can give my part of the speech.

"Thank you all royals and villages of Dunwitty for attending this Gala as most of you know today is the 9th birthday of my newest Daughter Sofia. Sofia have you gotten anything to say to everyone here tonight." My dad said signalling my turn to speak

"Thank you everyone to share this day of great joy with me and my family. Everyone here tonight means so much to me and I'm so happy you can all share my birthday with me, This is my first birthday with my new family but they have made it very bright and I haven't been able to stop smiling, So Thank you everyone have fun and enjoy tonight. The honour is all mine." I spoke confidentially and curtsied to everyone there and went and sat down in my throne

"Mr Cedric let the party begin." My Mother announced. James stood up and went over and whispered something in dads ear then he stopped the ball and spoke

"My son has made a request that Sofia shall receive her presents from her family now instead of after the ball, So the first gift is from Amber. It was a purple box with golden ribbon tired round it I opened it to see a silver tiara I lifted it out of the box and it hade Sofia written in purple jewels.

"Amber it is amazing thank you." I said carefully placing it back in the box and giving her a hug.

"Next is from me and you mother Sofia." My dad said handing me a big box.

I opened the pink wrapping paper to see a riding uniform in purple with silver decorations on and hade SOFIA written in bold letters in silver

"Wow it is gorgeous Is this a riding uniform." I asked excitedly

"Yes you will wear it when your riding this." My mum said pulling back a curtain to revel a...

"PEGICORN!" I Yelled hugging it ( A pegicorn is half Pegasus so it has the wings and half unicorn so it has the horn) It was white with a lilac mane and tail and deep purple bows pinned in the mane

"You like her Sofia?" My mum asked

"I love her what is her name." I asked

"We leave that up to you and her stable is next door to James's Pegasus stable." My dad said giving me a hug

"I will name her angel." I said then James tapped my shoulder

"Here Sof I know it isn't much but it means a lot if you wear it." He said looking down at the floor

I opened the little black box that hade purple flowers decorating it to revel a beautiful pendant

"Oh James I love it is beautiful." I gushed and hugged him tight

"Turn it over." He said blushing a little bit I turned it over to revel an engraving

"BAFF what does that stand for?" I asked quizzically

"Brother and friends forever." He said looking down at the floor once more

"Aww that is so sweet." said pulling him into another hug

"I'm so happy you like it just think of me every time you wear it." He said I nodded quickly and then shouted

"PARTY TIME!" My family just laughed at that

"James know when you said to think of you when I wear the necklace, I'm gonna think of you every day then because I'm never taking it of." I said he just smiled and said  
"Thank you Sof here let me help you put it on." With that he grabbed the necklace from my hands and put it around my neck. _Omg is this really happening James is putting on a necklace he got for me for my birthday, I love him I know I do but he would never love me._

"OMG Sofia your Pegicorn is so cute." Ruby said

"You girls look adorable in those gowns that I hade made for you." I said

"Thanks Sofia we love them but do we keep them." Jade asked hopefully

"Of course you do." I cheered then a certain prince came up to me

"Princess Sofia happy Birthday I got you a gift." Prince Hugo said as a sly grin appeared on his face

"Thank you prince Hugo what a lovely picture of you." I said uneasy then I signalled the butler to put it with the others

"Would you care for a dance Princess?" Hugo asked bowing down to me

I was panicking what should I do I hate Hugo Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder

"She would love to but she has a dance partner Hugo." I knew that voice anywhere it was of course my hero James

"Watch your back James because maybe one day the thing you love the most will be snatched away from you in a flash." Hugo snarled and turned away but when he said love the most he glared at me. I now notice that James face was red he is defiantly hiding something

"Thanks for the save but who is my mystery Partner James." I said giggling you would never believe by how mature and prince like James is by being a 10 year old.

He took my hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently and then asked "Sweet Princess Sofia would I be honoured with a dance?"

"The honour is all mine Prince James." I said then we began waltzing around the room we flowed effortlessly like it was magic or something we were perfectly in synch the song came to a close then I curtsied to him and he bowed to me then he whispered in my ear "You look amazing tonight sister." I smiled and said "You to brother" before I walked away trying to find Vivian or Amber when Suddenly the lights went out screams rose from the crowd when suddenly I felt some thing or some one pick me up. I screamed "Ahh"

"Sofia where are you?" My dad asked

"HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" I screamed again then a flash of purple light showed where I was I was struggling to get free I couldn't see who hade kidnapped me but I was going to find out.

"Sofia we are coming." My dad yelled out he could see me struggling and I could see him and James making there way towards me by this point I was crying my amulet and my new necklace pressed hard against my chest

We ran out into the corridor then I saw the door bust open to see my dad and James charging after us

"Daddy, James help me please." I cried out we entered a room and I was thrown to the floor

"THE AMULET OF AVALOR" The kidnapper spoke he tried to rip it off my neck

"Let go of me." I yelled the kidnapper threw me into a mirror it shattered all over my cutting my skin

"Unhand the princess you criminal." My dad yelled when he noticed I was not there he yelled "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER"

"James." I mumbled

"Dad she is on the floor over there." James pointed out he rushed over to me I couldn't see very well it was a blur

"YOU DEMON HOW CAN YOU HURT A PRINCESS!" James yelled as he saw me covered in blood and cuts

"Oh no the Amulet it is smashed well if I can't have the amulet then you royals can not have your daughter for the rest of your lives." He snarled then picked me up and fled the scene with me in hand. I didn't know where I was going all I knew is I'm never seeing my family again worst birthday ever

 _James's POV_

"No Sofia" I yelled out but it was to late she was gone

"I picked up the broken amulet and held it in my hands my dad walked over to me and sat down besides me

"I have a feeling Sofia meant a lot more to you then every one thinks." My dad said looking at me I couldn't bring myself to look up at him a prince has to be strong and I was not strong I wanted to run and cry but I knew I wouldn't do me any good It wouldn't bring Sofia back.

"She is special, hang on there is only one necklace here her Amulet that means she is still wearing the one I got her." I said with a lighter heart it still hurt from knowing my one love is gone but I was not about to give up then I remembered what Hugo said before the dance.

"Come on James we better go back to the ball and tell everyone the tragic news about Sofia." My dad said I could only nod I was to sad to even speak I got up still holding her amulet we entered the ball room every one was looking at us they knew bad news when Sofia wasn't present

"We have a terrible announcement." I spoke sadly only looking at her amulet

"Princess Sofia has been kidnapped we have no clue of her where about the only thing she left behind was her amulet which was forcefully riped from her neck." my dad said with sorrow

A loud gasp rose from the crowd and a few tears from close friends and family

"My darling Sofia is gone." My mum cried. Dad and I walked over to comfort our family and Jade and Ruby who was also crying I was trying my hardest not to. The ball finished early thanks to the kidnapping of my precious Sofia. She must be so scared right now I just want to be with her protect her

"My baby girl all alone with some criminal." Mother cried "Our little sister is gone." Amber said bursting into tears and running up to dad for a hug I sat on my throne worried Sick about her

"I couldn't save you my sweet sister." I mumbled quietly then I got up off my throne said good night to everyone and went to bed it was a sad night for everyone

 _The Love of my life gone in an instant wait that is similar to what Hugo said, wait a minute I never saw him after the lights came back on we could see every one from the top of the stairs he was gone he was mad at me and walked towards the doors oh if he did this to my Sofia he is gonna wish he was never born, Woah what in the world James a bit over protective but Sofia is gone._ I thought as I started to cry my eyes out but I was determined to get her back no matter what suddenly I herd my dad yell "Where in the world is Cedric." He is gone to what is happening around here." I asked myself then I settled into bed laying Sofia's amulet on my bed side table and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. The Truth is a Royal Disaster

**Hey everyone chapter 3 is here and now so previously Sofia was captured and James and the royal family are upset but James wants to find this criminal whatever it takes and get Sofia back to him. This story is two days after the kidnapping**

 **Chapter 3- The truth is a royal disaster**

 _James's POV_

I woke up this morning and with in seconds flashbacks of Sofia's party come back like a bad dream which now has put me in a sad mood. It has been two days since the event I didn't get out of bed yesterday. I crawled out of bed as the servants rushed around they didn't talk to me because they could tell I was in a bad mood. Of course Baileywick came running in as usual every morning.

"Good morning prince James." He said

"Morning Baileywick." I said half heartedly

"You have school today then you come straight home." He said in a stern tone

"I have flying derby practise today." I stated then my mind flicked to Sofia how happy she looks when we are riding together and now I won't have her along side me as my motivation and inspiration to keep going

"Your father cancelled Derby practise until this whole Sofia's kidnapping has blown over." Baileywick explained he could obviously tell I was upset

"Ok thank you for notifying me Baileywick." I said sadly as I went to get dressed for school

"Look prince James I know you miss the Princess and you love flying derby but we don't want you or your twin to get kidnapped to." Baileywick said with a soft tone of voice

"Ok goodbye Baileywick." I said trotting off to get ready for school I know it is going to be dismal without Sofia I got dressed and walked downstairs towards the dinning hall. I entered the hall expecting to see my beautiful sisters but I see one the most beautiful was taken from us

"Good morning James." My mum said trying to be happy

"Good morning mother and father." I said looking down at the floor while walking to my seat

"Are you ok James?" My dad said in a concerned tone

"I'm fine." I replied

"No your not your depressed because you miss certain princess." Amber teased

"Amber now is not the time." Mother said sternly

"Sorry mum." Amber apologised

Just then breakfast came out I hade golden syrup pancakes yum. Me and Sofia love pancakes but she has fruit and syrup on hers when I don't I just have syrup. We finished quickly then I walked upstairs and went to grab my bag for school. I walked over to my desk and picked up my books when I saw Sofia's amulet lying their when it should be around her neck. _I wish something could tell us where you are Sofia._ I thought only to be interrupted by Amber

"James we have to go now so leave her amulet alone the more you look at it the more your going to miss her I say put the amulet into the jewel room and forget her she is never coming back to us." She explained angrily

"No I am not forgetting Sofia she will come back to us I know she will amber." I yelled back then stormed out of my room and to the flying carriage. We walked into the carriage and waved goodbye to mum and dad you could tell they missed Sofia so much to they usually get goodbye hugs and kisses on the cheek but none today it is like how it used to be but with a mother. I ignored Amber for the entire ride to school I got out and she looked at me

"Your not still annoyed at me?" She asked

"Of course I am you dissed Sofia our sister and you seem happy she is gone." I said angrily

"I'm not happy about Sofia James." Amber said shocked

but I was long gone by this point I went to find Sofia's friends to see how they are holding up I found Vivian, Mia and Jun all standing together looking really upset I approached them to talk to someone who would understand my pain

"Hello princesses." I said trying to be happy

"Hello Prince James." They said in unison

"How are you girls holding up?" I asked

"Not very well." Mia said

"Horribly." Jun said

"*sob* I miss Sofia *sob* to much *sob* to bare." Vivian cried

" I know how you feel." I said looking down

"James can we ask you something?" Three voices called out from behind me

"Yes you may Hildegard, Clio and Amber." I said bluntly

"Well we saw the rose the day before her birthday, and the necklace so just tell us, Do you have a crush on Sofia?" Clio asked all three stared me down as I just blushed then my friends and other princes including Hugo came over to watch this I finally gave in under the pressure

"Fine yes I do." I said turning away. My friends plus Vivian, Jun and Mia cheered but Hugo, Clio, Hildegard and Amber scoffed

"You like that little excuse for a princess." Hugo laughed

"Hey Sofia deserves as much of a right to be here as a born royal." Jun protested

"yeah."Jin (her brother) agreed

" But little brother there are so many better options to choose from Like my two best friends they are so much more of a princess then our step-sister." Amber sneered if she wasn't a princess I would of punched her

"How dare you say that about her Sofia is a true Princess ok she wasn't born royal so what she is kind, fun-loving and beautiful that is everything a princess should be." I yelled

"Amber he needs the song." Hugo said walking up to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders

"What song and Hugo get your arm of my sister." I yelled staring straight at him

"Well my dear brother we knew you would disagree with us so we wrote this and Hugo is my boyfriend I never really stopped liking him even if he nearly hurt Sofia at flying derby try outs last year." Amber said as she signalled the other princes and her best friends into dance positions but my friends ( Collide, Desmond, Jin and Zander) stayed with me as well as the princesses

 **So many better choices (By Amber, Hugo, Clio and Hildegaurd and James plus back up princes.)**

 **Bold writing is Amber**

 _Italic is James_

Underlined is Hugo

 **Bold Underlined is Clio**

 ** _Bold italic underlined is Hildegard_**

 **Once I used to wonder**

 **What love was about**

 **But then I realised I need**

 **The perfect boy to sweep me of my feet.**

I like girls with beauty and smarts 

And knows just how to be

the princess of my dreams

 _There is more you're missing_

 _If you listen to the heart_

 _it will tell you where to start_

 _look with in and you'll see_

 _The kind of princess she could be_

 **So many better choices**

 **don't follow your heart**

 **look on the outside brother**

 **And choose a worthy queen**

 **just be looking at the scene**

 **You over complicate**

 **what love is trying to be**

 **just see...**

 **These girls want to be your queen**

 _ **Hello I'm Hildegard I'm pretty and sweet**_

 _ **More then Sofia could ever be**_

 _ **I love shopping and being me**_

 _ **everything has to be done my way**_

 _ **I need king to save the day**_

 _ **that king is you prince James**_

 **Hello I'm Clio**

 **I love to take charge**

 **being me is very hard**

 **after the day I shop and shop**

 **Because that is what gets you to the top**

See James these choices are so much better

They will love you for being king

having a crown is all a princess is

 _Stop... Your all wrong_

 _Nobody wants just the riches_

 _what is beneath is the most unique_

 _The personality makes person_

 _complete_

 _if you look beneath_

 _only one person is true_

 _when you look beneath_

 _that person could be you_

 _Sofia is my soulmate_

 _that is something you can't change_

 _Her personality makes me feel so complete_

 _and one day_

 _you'll feel the same._

"You see your blind by looks to even notice what's underneath." Vivian said

"Shut it Vivian what do you know about love." Amber snarled and Vivian started crying and running away only to be followed by Desmond (Who secretly has a crush on her.)

"Hey you guys can bully me about it but leave Sofia's friends out of it Amber." I yelled suddenly Hugo went to punch me I dodged it I could feel a strength with me like some one was cheering for me. Then I realized the way I feel about Sofia connects me to her so when I need it she will give me strength but she isn't there. I never punched back I just dodged all the hits till he punched me in the stomach I fell to the ground Amber, Clio and Hildegard laughed at me I was shocked but didn't cry about it. Hugo and his friends just continued to beat me up I heard my friends getting beaten up I wanted to rise above Hugo but the strength was gone I wanted Sofia to come and help I always feel stronger with her around

"Aw baby princey needs his Sofia to be strong." Hugo teased then I saw a flash of light before blacking out I hade some sort of vision being unconscious

 **Vision**

 _"James are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask_

 _"S-Sofia" I called out seeing her face_

 _"It's me James my amulet." Sofia said placing her hand on her empty neck_

 _"H-How is this possible?" I asked shocked suddenly I saw black then a three shadowed figures standing in front of Sofia_ one female and two male. by the shape of the figures the female and one of the male's look like kids and the other male looks a lot older

"Let princess Sofia go you- you criminals." I yelled

"James listen to me to save me use my amulet it is magical ask for a prince say Sofia needs help and you need to save me some one will tell you who done this to the family, to me and to us." Sofia yelled I was trying to process what she said

"Wait magical?" I asked

"Yes it gives me the power to talk to animals it cursed Amber last year and it will help you if you say that I'm in trouble it will send a prince to your side." Sofia screamed before the taller shadowy figure turned around and stabbed Sofia in the heart I could feel her pain excelling through my body I cried out I still couldn't save her I'm pathetic

 **The end**

"AHHH" I screamed awaking in a white room my heart and head pounding pain excelling through my body my eyes adjusted to the light to notice I was in the schools infirmary

"James you ok?" Zander asked

"No I'm in pain." I said

"Why did you scream?" Vivian asked worryingly

"I had a vision when I as knocked out." I said sounding really bizarre

"About what?" Vivian asked placing an ice pack on my head

"Sofia, and I see why you to are amazing friends." I said grinning then remembered what she said

Suddenly the doors of the infirmary opened to see my mum running in and sat by my bed

"James are you ok we got a message from the school saying that you got hurt we came here right away." Mum said hugging me

"I'm ok I just feel pathetic but I guess that's what happens when you mess with Amber, Clio, Hildegard and Hugo they wanted to prove a point." I said looking down at the sheets on the bed my mother looked horrified that Amber would hurt me

"What point were thy trying to prove as to go as far as hurting you?" Mother asked

"That beauty is all a princess is I disagreed because of a certain princess I like." I said feeling embarrassed then my dad came in he looked really disappointed I guess he spoke to the head teachers since they came in straight after.

"How are you feeling prince James?" Headmistress Flora asked me

"I think I'm ok." I said giving a weak smile

"Well you have a few broken bones and you were out cold for 5 hours but you'll be ok after a few weeks of rest." Headmistress Fauna said looking at the magical x-rays

"May I ask why did this happen James?" Headmistress Merryweather asked

"Hugo, Amber, Clio and Hildegard wanted to tell me that a princess is all looks but I was telling them wrong by saying a princess is more then that Just look at Sofia she is a princess with a kind heart and pure soul and some one who cares for everyone and everything." I said looking down "Hugo got mad with the fact that I was reluctant to change my mind so he tried to beat all the common sense out of me."

"Change your mind on what James?" My dad asked I looked at my friends and they just nodded to me telling me it was time to tell them

"What my definition of a princess is and ..." I started then to be intruded by one of the last people I want to see today

"JAMES THIS IS YOUR FAULT LITTLE BROTHER!" Amber yelled as she stormed through the doors

"What is?" I asked puzzled

"I have a months detention thanks to you getting beaten up why can't you be strong like Hugo" Amber ranted

"Well I don't want to be anything like your boyfriend your seriously standing on his side when he beat up your own brother some one who shares the same blood as you, your twin amber we have stuck together through thick and thin." I stated angrily the expressions on my parents faces were angry ,shocked and sadness

" Wait boyfriend?" Dad asked

"So what I have a boyfriend." Amber said puzzled

"Ow my head please may I be left alone?" I asked everyone nodded and left apart from Amber who said

"If you don't find away to get me out of detention or I'm telling mum and dad that you have a crush on you know who." Amber threatened

"You know that I don't care now leave." I said turning over onto my side to wonder what to do now I heard the door open and close again before I mumbled out

"What do I do now Sofia, I need to find you, I'm so incomplete at the moment."

 _Sofia's POV_

I'm in a bag going through what I think is a woods some one has a plot against me I have a feeling who has done this to me. I hear a door open finally and I'm chucked onto the floor I finally have the bag removed from me

"What do you want with me?" I ask scared

"Oh Sofia don't you recognize me." A voice said I new it instantly and he emerged out of the shadows

"Mr Cedric why." I asked shocked

"because of your amulet you prissy princess." He said grabbing my face tightly

"I thought you liked me." I asked

"You thought wrong my dear princess I only wanted your amulet." Cedric scoffed

"You didn't do this by yourself my father would have caught you so who helped?" I asked fearing the answer

"Hugo and Princess Amber your sister." Cedric snarled sinisterly

"How..."

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. In her Tower

**Sorry** **I haven't updated in ages I have hade family issues and I haven't been able to log on plus I helped my friend with her account go check her out she is Starcosuperfan2015 if you love romance, comedy and sadness check out her story Holiday horror. Anyway here is chapter 4 of my story. It is a little different then I am used to but I thought I would change it up a bit so please enjoy.**

 **Previously**

 **"How**

 **Chapter 4: Life In her Tower the diary.**

 _Sofia's POV_

"Hugo doesn't like you so it was easy convincing him to help and Amber only need a little persuasion... ultimate popularity." Cedric explained my mind went blank with confusion

"Amber would never do that she has changed since I moved into the castle." I argued

"Suit yourself just know your never seeing your family again." Cedric snarled

"No let me go at once." I demanded

"No for once your not in charge of me I'm in charge of you." Cedrick stated walking out of the room

"Oh and Sofia welcome to your tower." And with that the door slammed shut and got locked

"Please James come and save me." I said as tears fall from my eyes. When I looked up I saw something glistening in the light of the moon I walked over to it and it was an pink book covered in purple gem stones but when I opened it every single page was blank so I grabbed a pen and wrote on the first page **SOFIA'S DIARY KEEP OUT!** and then turned the page and I wrote my first entry

Dear Diary,

These past few days have been a nightmare. Ok I will start from the beginning two days ago (not including today) I had my birthday ball it was so much fun I got some really amazing gifts but my favourite was a necklace I got from my crush my step brother Prince James. I know what your thinking how could I love my step brother you see I loved him way before our parents got married and I just never stopped. Anyway I'm still wearing the pendant it is so pretty so I was just finishing a dance with James when the lights went out some one grabbed me and ran out of the ball room I screamed thankfully James and my step dad King Roland II heard me and ran after my I got injured and my amulet of Avalor was ripped from my neck and broke I don't know where it is now but with out it I can't speak to my animal friends. Anyway since then I was shoved into a bag and been dragged through the woods to finally end up here to find out the culprit is the castle wizard Cedric, my stepsister Amber and her old crush who I now think is her crush again Hugo.

Anyway I am getting tired after all that has happed these past few days so good night Diary.

Love Sofia

 _3 months Later Wassalia_

Dear Diary

Today is Wassalia day I woke up early in my small pink room and looked out on the fresh fallen snow it reminded me of life in the castle I walked downstairs to see Cedric he seemed chipper today that makes one of us.

"Happy Wassalia Sofia." Cedric said

"What is happy about it?" I asked bitterly "I am just remembering what is was like in the castle at Wassalia Having fun with James and Amber." I said then thought that traitor why would she hurt me. I just run up to my room and cried I miss my family I wonder if they miss me.

Well I got to go and make Wassalia dinner for Master Cedric bye Diary

Love Sofia

 _3 months later_

Dear Diary

Today was a normal day Cedric was out and I hade the tower to myself so I cleaned it twice I practised my singing since Cedric hates it I only sing when he is not here anyway then I decided to read and do some art. I have barely anything to do in here since Cedric treats me like a slave he says I don't need things to entertain myself but hello I'm only 9 here.

Oh no master Cedric is back got to run bye Diary

Love Sofia

P.S I miss my family sooooo much

 _3 months later_

Dear Diary

I just hade I really good Idea even though I'm not wearing the Amulet I am connected to it so maybe I can use a princess to tell someone in the castle where I am and who done this. Ok I need to concentrate I will do it next time Cedric leaves the tower. I wonder who has my amulet.

Anyway Cedric is calling got to go bye Diary I can't wait to get rescued from this dismal place.

Love Sofia

 _3 months later My birthday and the anniversary of the kidnapping._

Dear Diary,

Happy birthday me I am finally 10 years old that means James is 12 I wonder how he is I have no one to celebrate this special day with but I bet the castle is having a ceremony or something of the anniversary of my disappearance agh I miss my family sooooo much to bare I miss my friends I wonder how school is? I have been teaching my self a little bit mostly magic I have really improved with that but I am probably really behind with everything else hmm I wonder if my plan to send a princess to the palace worked or not hopefully it did. I don't think I'm ready to forgive Amber for betraying me it is so frustrating someone you really trust just back stabs you. Anyway I will be celebrating my birthday alone in my room tonight my birthday isn't important that is what Cedric says but it is just one year ago he took me from my party I hate him.

Well it is getting late and my birthday is ending see you later Diary

Love Sofia

 _1 Year Later_

Dear Diary,

I'm 11 today yay but still trapped in my tower and get this Cedric doesn't leave the tower anymore so I think my plan half worked since no one has saved me yet but if Cedric remains here where no one can find him that may mean some one is after him. I don't really care for Cedric anymore as in I sing when I like to and if he tells me off or even gets his whip, cane or Knife out to hurt me then he may do so I have several whip markings on my neck and arm plus some bruises from the cane and if he thinks I'm being extra bad then he uses his knife I have a few cuts on my arm nothing to serious but even with all that he can't stop me from achieving what I want to do. I love to sing and I believe I'm very good at it so I practise each and every day while I do my Jobs around the tower it is really fun singing and it makes me forget what I am doing so by the time my song is finished I have done at least 2-3 jobs. It is my birthday today and I miss hanging out with all of my family and friends it doesn't feel right. Oh James I wish I could tell you I loved you before I was stolen forgive me my handsome prince I was too scared to admit it even to my self but I know now I was too late. I wonder what you are up to James. There is not a day or night I don't think about you and your necklace always remains round my neck as a reminder that we are together as a family though not physically but mentally. Wow that was really deep and emotional for me but hey I love James and I wish he would save me from this torture world I am living in. Know what I bet James has my amulet he would always defend my and it when ever Hugo tried to rip it of my neck at school.

Got to go Diary Cedric is Celebrating that he has had me hostage for two years and he wants food so bye.

Love Sofia.

 _1 Year Later._

Dear Diary

Here is my yearly update on life in my tower. I guess this is how Rapunzel felt in her tower not being able to go outside but can only see it through an open window. I learnt how to sow and make my own clothes. when Cedric wants to he leaves the castle to get me more fabric so I can make more clothes because I'm growing taller and my old clothes will not fit any more. My birthday's are always the same so yeah it is me doing Jobs in the morning and early afternoon but it ends with me writing in you and missing my family I cry and dance around my room singing sadly to myself I never get presents or a single Happy birthday from Cedric. My Amulet didn't work because I'm still trapped here in this torture world. I'm 12 today and with each passing years I am getting more bruises. whip marks and cuts over my body seems like every year Cedric gets more harsh.

Well got to go I have dancing and sadly singing awaiting for me plus I hope my family have been looking for me if not I think I will officially run away because they don't care about me.

Love Sofia

 _1 Year Later_

Dear Diary

I'M FINALLY 13 THE TEENAGE YEARS! I'm so excited but I wish I had my family here to celebrate with me. I miss them all so much I'm so alone here in the tower even with Cedric here he is an evil person who hurts me and treats me like a slave. I miss mother and James the most they are the ones who have been there for me in every situation plus Ruby and Jade and Lucinda I really want to leave this tower and go home to my castle I hope they miss me as much as I miss them. I don't think my amulet worked even though Cedric only leaves the tower once every 4 months if he was scared of getting caught by the royal guards he wouldn't leave at all. James is now 15 years old I am missing the best parties if either James or Amber is planning them they are always great. I have forgiven Amber for all this now but I do expect some sort of apology for everything she has put our family through plus prison time for Cedric for two things kidnapping the princess and hurting a princess.

Got to go and wish upon a star to be rescued by my love prince James.

Love Sofia

 _8 months Later_

Dear Diary

HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY JAMES AND AMBER! I know you will never see this and you can't hear me but I hope you have a brilliant day and I love you both loads. James more then Amber and in a different way. Just sibling love for you amber but for James I have sibling love and true love

Love Sofia.

 _4 months later_

Dear Diary

Today is my 14th birthday nothing exciting there. I want to go home but I have given up trying I know I will never get out of this world of horror and pain that I go through. This is my home now that is all Cedric ever tells me but for years I have been trying to believe some one will actually save me but I know now that I will forever be Cedric's slave. He was right for eternity I will remain in this waste land of agony and torment. I go through so much pain emotional and physical but the pain of my family never being here is what leaves the biggest scare.

got to go it is the 5th year anniversary of my being kidnapped

Love Sofia.

 **So what do you think of this chapter. It is different I know by it being a load of diary entries but please leave a comment on what you think.**


	5. In his castle

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I have been super busy but now I'm back and ready to start my 5th chapter of this fanfic. I love this story and I'm sad I haven't been able to update in a while I have made a new story called Dance battle to the heart please check it out it is a miraculous ladybug one I think the concept is funny but that's just me, anyway story time.**

 **Chapter 5: Life In His Castle the Journal**

 _James POV_

I came home from school still depressed as before but now in pain from my broken leg. I laid down in my bed forgetting about the day when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said sadly

My mother came in with a green book with blue diamonds spelling a J on the front.

"How are you James?" she asked sitting down next to me

"I'm in pain but I will recover what may I help you with mother?" I stated in a monotone voice

"I brought you a little something to cheer you up." She said handing me the book it was beautiful I opened the first page to see a neatly written note which said _Dear James We know about your little crush on Sofia and we accept it and we think it is the cutest thing. Anyway with everything that has happened recently we decided to buy you this journal so you can ventilate your thoughts so you don't have to tell us or other people. Hope this helps and remember Sofia's Kidnapping wasn't your fault we all know your blaming yourself. Love Mum and Dad._

Tears started welling up in my eyes as I read the note from my mum

"Thank you mother." I said hugging her

"Your welcome James, I will call you down for dinner later." She said. Se broke the hug and left my room.

I grabbed a pen off my bedsides table and turned the page over and started to write.

Dear Journal,

These past 3 days have been the worst. Ok I'm gonna start from the top so 3 days ago it was the birthday of the love of my life/ My stepsister Sofia. If your wondering how I could love my stepsister more then a sister the answer is I just can it is hard to explain but I feel something completely different with Sofia then any other human being. Anyway it was her birthday ball to celebrate her 9th birthday everything was going fine she opened her presents, she let me put her new necklace I got her on her neck, I danced with her but then as she walked away to find her friends the lights went out Suddenly I heard her scream it made a fire boil within me. A purple light showed a captured Sofia being held by a shadowy figure so my father and I charged towards her. We burst through the doors into a corridor to see her crying and screaming the figure turned into a room Suddenly an ear-splitting scream arose through the castle it was Sofia then it suddenly stopped. My dad and I kicked down the door only to find the figure standing there I frantically looked around and saw a body next to a pile of shattered mirror I knew it was Sofia. I ran towards her while dad was yelling at the figure I took one look at her and I was in shock so many cuts and scraps from the pieces of mirror. I yelled at the figure something about hurting the princess and then swoosh the figure scooped her up and took her away leaving only her amulet behind. Yesterday I was so depressed I didn't even get out of bed I kept blaming myself for this I still do but not the point. Today I was forced to go to school so I got up and dressed and I had breakfast left in the carriage had a fight with Amber and her gang and got beaten up and ended up with a broken leg. So yeah that is the past 3 days. Pretty terrible well I'm tired and I'm gonna go to sleep.

See ya Journal.

James

 _3 months Later_

Dear Journal,

Happy Wassalia Day. Everyone is cheerful, the castle is decorated and I'm missing Sofia so I'm attempting to be cheerful just for the holiday. My dad sent out loads of guards recently trying to find Sof but nobody has seen her in months. When I walked downstairs I said happy Wassalia to everyone had breakfast and then came back up to my room for some alone time. I have been having a lot of that recently it helps me calm down so I don't hit my annoying twin sister who is as smug as ever. My leg healed and Amber and her friends served their detentions and are now enjoying life. Sofia's friends are slowly trying to forget about the night she disappeared but they would never forget Sofia she has caused a good impact on too many peoples lives to be forgotten. Well I will never forget her.

I have to go we have the Wassalia dinner in a few minutes and I have to get dressed.

See ya Journal

James

 _3 months later_

Dear Journal

Today was an alright day apart from the fact that Amber tried to steal Sofia's Amulet I can't believe her she is the worst.

Well I have to do homework so See ya

James

 _2 months later_

Dear Journal

Today is Mine and Ambers birthday yay. I love my birthday but I know it won't be as bright as the birthday we had with Sofia being in the castle. Dad told me to forget about her for one day and enjoy myself on my birthday but I won't forget I will enjoy myself but I will never forget Sofia she is my soulmate and I know it.

Well I got to go and party. Btw I'm 12 today.

See ya,

James.

 _4 months later_

Dear Journal

Today is the 1 year anniversary of the disappearance of my beloved Sofia, the castle is holding a ceremony in her honour so we can cherish her on her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOFIA! I miss you so much and I love you so much. I want to hold you in my arms and keep you there. I love her more then anything in the entire universe there is absolutely nothing I won't do for her. I will travel the entire world just to hold her in my arms just one more time. Something weird happened the other day Sofia's amulet started glowing I think she was trying to communicate with us because afterwards Flynn Ryder ,Rapunzel's prince, showed up. We had a really weird conversation about how the amulet connects Sof to all Disney princes and princess's and then we explored the castle and found clues that led to Cedric, Hugo and Amber being the kidnappers of Sofia. I was astonished that Amber would do this for popularity who knows what Cedric is doing to her this moment. I showed the head guard and Father the evidence and they too were bewildered why Amber would hurt her own stepsister. Hugo was banished from having any contact with Enchancia and especially Princess Sofia. And, Amber is not allowed to talk to Sofia in any form. Of course Once Cedric is found he will suffer serious punishment for every crime he has committed against the princess. I walked back to my room alone. Flynn disappeared ages ago so apparently what I saw in my vision was true Sofia's amulet is Magical it is crazy and amazing. I'm currently sitting on my balcony writing in you making a promise to Sofia to save her as soon as I find out where she is. I love her and I wanna be her knight in shining armour, Her hero to rescue her from all danger and carry her off into the sunset. It may be the most cliché thing I have ever written but it is exactly what I feel about MY Princess Sofia.

Well it is late, I'm gonna go to bed

Night Journal,

James

 _8 months later_

Dear Journal,

Today is my 13th Birthday finally a teenager I wish Sofia could be here to enjoy this it is going to be a blow out ball thanks to Amber's party planning. All our friends are coming and family well every except my beautiful sister who is still missing and Hugo since he is not allowed any contact with Enchancia. Guards and Civilians have been searching for her but she still isn't found why can't they find her, she hasn't just disappeared of the face of our kingdom. My friends are searching in their kingdoms too but still no luck. It is unfair she doesn't deserve any of this she was the most caring girl I know and yet she is getting punished.

Anyway got to go or Amber will have my head for not being ready on time. Some times I believe Amber is a living embodiment of the Queen of Hearts.

See ya Journal

James

 _4 months later_

Dear Journal,

2 YEARS! That is how long I have been away from my precious Sofia. Most of the countries have forgotten about her and stopped searching in their kingdoms. Not us though we are having another memorial tonight and since today is also the day of Ambers dishonour to her family she is spending the day locked in the castle's Dungeons. My mothers idea. Mum, she took it the worst when she found out that Amber helped kidnap Sof, she didn't stop crying. Sofia's amulet glowed again but no one showed up so I thought it was weird. I have to go now the memorial starts soon. Happy 11th Birthday Sof.

See ya Journal

James

 _8 months later_

Dear Journal,

Something interesting happened today. Ok so before mine and Ambers 14th Birthday party -which I have currently escaped from- I went on a walk about through the woods with Sofia's amulet hoping it would give me a clue on her whereabouts and thankfully it did. I was walking towards the deep, dark side of the forest and Sofia's amulet started glowing as I got deeper the brighter and more vibrant the light shone. I was walking for hours and when I looked up at the sky it was getting close to sunset so I turned round and sprinted out of the forest. But, as I did the purple aura got dimmer and dimmer until I exited the forest where it was just a normal amulet again. Nobody but I know about this and it will stay that way for a while until I can get some more proof that Sofia's cell -as I would call it- is actually there and it isn't just another magical spell messing with the amulet and might I add the amulet was broken but it is totally fixed now it is like it is brand new. Oh no Ambers searching for me I have to ran

See ya Journal

James

 _4 months later_

Dear Journal,

Ok just gonna make it a quick entry today. I went to investigate the strange light from last time and I think I'm getting closer then ever to finding Sofia. anyway when I went to take some guards with me the light didn't glow so now I am highly confused but I think it is a message for myself to find Sof not me and other people. My father thinks I have gone mad, drunk on regret and lost of Sofia but I know what I saw. The purple glow was real and I will find Sofia no matter who says I can't or that I'm crazy. Sofia I will rescue you I promise. Also Amber is spending a day in the dungeons I think we are making it a regular thing on Sofia's birthday.

well I have to go

See ya Journal

James

 _8 months later_

Dear Journal,

I'm 15 today. Yay. Sofia is still gone but I will find her. That's all

Bye Journal,

James

 _4 months later_

Dear Journal,

Sofia is a 13 year old today. I can't believe it a teen already but my heart still beats for her so I don't care. I also found a clue while wondering around the forest yesterday. I found the tiara Sofia wore on her 9th birthday. I couldn't believe I found a huge clue to the whereabouts of my Sof. I told dad and today they sent out a search party for her. So far nothing but I haven't given up hope. Well i have to go.

Bye Journal

James

 _8 months later_

Dear Journal.

Today is my 16th birthday and that is a problem. Well because I have to pick a girl I want as my bride while I am 16, then I date her until we are both at least 18 and then if we haven't already broken up we will be wed. This is an Issue cause... SOFIA IS STILL MISSING! Ok sorry but I want Sofia to be my girlfriend, the one for me, MY princess but even with the clue we had last time in 8 months Sof is still kidnapped and if I haven't got a girlfriend by my 17 birthday I am betrothed to someone that my dad picks. I said why not just promise me to Sofia but no cause we don't know if she feels the same about me. Also the place will be packed with suitors this year for Amber. Similar rules are made for a princess then they are to a prince. Luckily Sofia isn't 16 yet so she is still not eligible to have suitors come to her. Boys can pick her to be her girlfriend cause I kind of want to but she isn't allowed to be betrothed to anyone until she is at least 16 which in 4 months will be 2 years away. Well their is a party to attend for my birthday. so I better be off.

See ya later Journal,

James

 _4 months later_

Dear Journal,

5 YEARS WITHOUT HER! I can't believe it. 5 years have passed by already and Sof is 14 today. Ok so I was taking a stroll today when I heard something off in the distance. It sounded like angelic voice rang out through out the forest. I followed the noise until I found a bunch of vines the singing was coming from in their. I was confused at first but then I realized their was a cave behind it. Suddenly the singing stopped only to be replaced be shouting and yelling. I backed away slowly from what ever was going on in their. I wanted to charge right in and help what was happening but I looked up and noticed the sun was setting. Screams filled the air as I legged it back the way I came. I ran behind a huge oak tree when i saw a shadowy figure coming in my direction as it ran past I saw who the figure was... Mr Cedric i wanted to call out to him, demand him to take me to Sofia but when I saw what he had in his hand my heart and mind froze. He held a knife smeared in blood. In my heart i was praying it wasn't Sofia's blood but my head knew it was hers, who else's could it be? I heard him mumble something like that princess should have given me her amulet years ago and none of this would of happened. I could not believe my ears her did all of this cause he couldn't have Sofia's beautiful and mysterious Amulet. He's absolutely insane. I rushed back to give the news to my family about what i saw and I am heading out tomorrow to go and rescue a hopefully alive Sofia.

Well i better rest up

talk soon Journal

James.

 **Hey guys that is it for chapter 5. So what i want to know in the reviews is... What did you guys think of that ending? and what do you think about what James saw on Sofia's 14th birthday with Cerdic? Should of he done something? Well that's all bye guys.**


	6. Looks change, heart is the same JamesPOV

**Hello eveyone this is the 6th chapter of my story. I would like to say i adore and admire all of my fans. This story and I can't be where it is without the fans support but their are 3 fans that have been with me since the start and constantly write reviews and PM checking up on my work which i just adore and i think these 3 fans deserve a special shout out so i can show my personal gratitude for them. They are Katkim22, Song and Musicromo. Thank you for all your support you three. Now time for the story. Btw the song in this i have no claim of it. It is House of Memories by Panic at the Disco they have full claim of this song and i love it to pieces.**

 **Looks change but the heart stays the same James POV**

I woke up today and practically jumped out of bed got dressed into something heroic looking but casual and went down for breakfast. I was shocked when i looked in the mirror i forgot I'm 16 and how different i look from when i was 11. I still had my blonde hair in the same hairstyle from when i was young but i have grown taller im probably about 6ft similar height to my father and since i have been training to be a king and a knight so fighting came up a lot so im prepared for this battle with Cedric. I have advanced sword skills and believe it or not im quite muscular now which was a surprise to everyone including me but I'm still the prankster and goofy boy i was 5 years ago.

I entered the dinning hall and sat down awaiting for breakfast.

"Good morning mother and father." I said happily

" Good morning James, you're so much happier today is this because we are close to finding Sofia? " My father asked and all i did was smile and they got their answer

"James can we talk about your girlfriend issue?" My annoying bratty sister said walking in the dinning hall. Amber has waist length golden blonde hair now, which she lets down, She has an hour glass figure so loads of princes have been swarming around hair at school. She is still obssed with hosting balls and expensive gowns and tiaras but that is Amber. she hasn't changed much she is tall but no where near as tall about me she is probably about 5ft 3.

"AMBER!" Mother and Father yelled as she sat down with a shrug

" Amber the whole thing is your fault. If you haven't of gotten her kidnapped I might have a girlfriend but no cause you were obessed with being number 1 princess at RPA you had to help Cedric and Hugo Kidnap Sofia. " I explained almost calmly i freaked out a little how can she be complaining when it is partly her fault.

"James you say might but i think if Sofia was here she would say yes to you courting her. There is something i never told you." My mother said i looked at her intently listening on her every word.

" As we know we have no clue if Sofia is alive but if she is and you asked her to be your girlfriend im 99% sure she would say yes because when she was about 7 she saw you for the first time at a Dunwitty summer festival and ever since then she was talking about you non-stop it was very cute and even at sleepovers with Ruby and Jade they wouild talk about crushes and your name all ways came out her mouth and ever since we moved into the castle she has been different in a way that makws her happier at first i thought it was because she was a princess but after time i realized it was because she was getting to know her crush on a new level and i think she fell deeper in love with you. Sorry i didn't tell you sooner i thought it was Sofia's place to tell you not mine. " Mum finished and i just stared at her in disbelief. Sofia, My Sofia loves me back. Their was silence as we ate.

"Now i really have to save her." I said with determination but Amber looked and me and grunted with disgust

" No she has missed 5 years of princess training and she was never meant to be a princess in the first place. This just proves how amazing at acting i am because the whole time she was living here i acted being nice cause i knew thats what you would want but when she kept growing up the popularity ranking and then surpassed me i got angry and agreed to work with Cedric and i siad I'll would get Hugo since he already hated Sofia and then you know the rest. Father long ago i said i wanted a mother not a mother with a daughter. Im the only TRUE PRINCESS OF ENCHANCIA! "Amber ranted getting anger by the minute we stared ast her in shock of what she just said i looed at mother who looked highly upset and then at father who looked like he was going to blow. Which he did.

" PRINCESS AMBER THAT WAS HIGHLY UNNECESSARY AND EXTREMELY RUDE TOWARDS EVERYONE AT THIS TABLE AND SOFIA. GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE. THAT WAS NOT HOW A PRINCESS SHOULD ACT! " Father yelled i had never seen him so angry not even after some of the pranks i pulled. Amber got up and went to her room father sat down and spoke to mother asking if she was alright and she was cause she was use to Ambers critical reviews on Sofia.

"Father can i ride Angel when we go to find Sofia?" I asked. I rode and took care of Angel for 5 years so she was used to me. It was fun when i would secretly go out at night to find more clues i would take Angel.

" I don't see why not, your very attached to her and you have kept her in brilliant health in Sofia's absence. " My father said i stood up with a smile on my face and left the roo. to go and prepare for the trip. I grabbed my saddle and my favourite sword and placed it in its holster on the belt I'll be wearing as i walked over to my bedside table and picked up Sofia's amulet and placed it around my own neck knowing it won't help lead us to her because it only glows when im alone in the woods but because she'll want it back straight away. I left my room with everything and saddled up Angel when the royal guards captin came up to me.

"Good Morning, Your majesty we'll be ready to leave im a few minutes so we can get to the forest sooner." The Captin explained i smiled knowing that by this evening i hopefully will have Sofia back if she is alive and much to Ambers dissmay if she is alive im going to court her.

" Thank you for helping with this Captin. " I said then i looked at him curiously and asked him "Captin do you know weather my Father is coming?"

He looked at me and smiled knowing i will like this answer. "Yes, Your majesty King Roland will be coming with us but if your going to ask about your mother im afraid she will not be joining us." He explained i was happy father decided to come since he was unsure earlier .

A few minutes later i got on Angel and The guards, my father and I rode to the forest. Once we got their i knew exactly where to go i didn't even understand how i knew but it was something inside me that told me where. I rode into the woods with my father right beside me everything looked familiar then up ahead i heard the same singing i heard yesterday i couldn't make out what she was singing but it sounded sad i followed the singing to the same place and moved the vines to reveal a tunnel we rode into it slowly not to make a sound just incase Cedric is their waiting for them. But when we got to the opening i saw a stone tower with vines going up the sides their was a wooden doorand bared up windows, if Sofia is here i was right she lives in a cell. I sent dad a look telling him I'm going into the tower alone and if i need him I'll yell and he nodded. I dismounted of Angel and walked up to the door. It was unlocked looks like Cedric didn't expect us. The singing got louder as i walked up the stone spiral staircase. I heard the song and it was beautiful i had never heard something so angelic and full of emotion

"Baby we built this house on memories, Take my picture now shake it till you see it, And if your fantasies become your legacy promise me a place in your house of Memories oh woah oh oh oh house of Memories oh woah oh oh oh promise me a place." The person sang and then it stopped and was replaced with crying i rushed up the stairs more i got to the door and i heard the women whisper. "I'm so sorry James, i wish i told you sooner now it's to late." I recognized that voice immediately it was Sofia but i wonder what she wanted to tell me. I opened the door and their she was standing in the middle of the room huddled together crying. She looked amazing more beautiful then Amber even in ratty villagers clothing. Her Auborn hair grew longer and she tied it up in a braid she wore a simple Lilac dress that reached the floor and hugged her figure perfectly and speaking of her figure even for a 14 year old she had an hour glass figure i couldn't believe how grown up she looked. I didn't think she noticed i was standing behind her. "Hmm if i ever get out of here i might donate all my clothes i made to the children of Dunwitty." She spoke her voice was still as angelic as i remember and her kindness never faltered.

" Sofia? " I finally said she turned around with shock written over my face I'm shocked she's shocked to see me did she really think i would stop searching.

 **Well that is it for chapter 6 i will try and get Sofia's POV up soon since i have a very interesting idea for it. Thanmks for reading**


	7. Looks change,heart is the same SofiasPOV

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 7 again all rights of the song used in this fanfic go to Panic at the Disco since it the same song as the last chapter. Enjoy the fanfic. Btw 1 of the shoutouts i got the name wrong i forhot thw numbers the real user is Song 1 2 3. Enjoy and goodbye**

 **Looks change but the heart stays the same Sofia's POV**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping next to the bared window. It got bared uo when i tried to escape. Now i can't escape unless Cedric is defeated in battle but i can't do that and I've tried. I looked out and saw the sun was just coming up so i was up early enough. I got changed into a simple Lilac Village dress i made myself i have two dresses that actually fit me i have a chest full of dresses that don't which i have no clue how to get rid of. I started getting changed when i noticed some of the scratches from the knife and the blood stained bandage that was firmly wrapped around my waste i stared at it and started to recall how it happened. Yesterday i got tortured because i was happy about 14 so i sang happy birthday to me and Cedric said my birthday doesn't matter so i should shut up and i said no cause like any person i have valye and i should be treated with respect that got him angry so he chained me to a wall backwards and got his knife out all i could do was close my eyes and bite my lip to stop myself from screaming but i screamed anyway as he plunged the knife into my lower back and dragged it across the length of it. So now i only have one dress since the other is torn. I still have bandages around my waste which i changed over before i put on my dress. I grabbed my little ballet pumps tied my long Aurbon hair in a ponytail before i left i stared at my reflection wondering what mother would say if she say me now. I had ta perfect hour glass figure even though i don't think so and im about 5ft 6 i turned away from the mirror and walked out of my room and started to make breakfast.

About 20 minutes later breakfast was ready along with some Lemon and Ginger tea i put it on a tray and took it upstairs to Master Cedrics room. I knocked on the door and i heard an enter so i did I placed the tray on his bedside table and opened the curtains for him.

"Good morning Master." I said as sweetly as i can with out looking or souding fake.

" Morning Servant what is on today's list? " He asked not looking up at me as he sat up in bed as i placed his breakfast on his lap.

"Well your going out this morning and coming back with a vistor for a evil sorcerer meeting and then you go to bed." I explained

" And what will you be doing? " He asked glancing up at me sternly

"Making sure everything is ready for tonight Master. You have to meet your friend in a few hours so you can lay in some more I'll get you 45 minutes before yoiu have to leave." I said exiting the room and walking down to the supply Closet and gathering my cleaning and sewing supplies.I thought about starting a new dress but then changed my mind and i started with the cleaning. Once i had cleaned the entire Tower apart from Cedric's room it was time to wake up Cedric I walked up the stairs to the second floor where his room was located along with my room and two guest rooms. I knocked on the door and i heard a mumble

"Master Cedric time to get up and get ready you don't want to be late do you?" I said almost in a mocking way. About 10 minutes later Cedric was dressed and ready to leave he gave me instructions on what i shpuld do first which i will obediently follow then he left. It was around 9 in the morning and i had done everything Cedric left an hour ago. I was confused on what to do so i grabbed my diary and went to the very back where lay a song i was working on that reminded me of James. I called it House of Memories which is what i hope James remembers me by. I started on it im gonna finish it. I left it off at the second verse. I started singing it since Cedric isn't here to punish me for it.

"I think of you from time to time, More than i thought i would, you were just too kind and i was too young to know thats all that really matters, i was a fool, Baby we built this house on memories, take my picture now shake it till you see it, and when your fantasies become your legacy, promise me a place in your house of Memories oh woah oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh those thoughts of past lovers they'll always haunt me i wish i could believe you'd never wronged me then will you remember me in the same way as i remember you." I took a break thinking i heard people and horses. I must be loosing my mind i didn't even realise i was dancing to the song. I thought about how much i love James and how i want to be with him right now i never even told him i love him. Even after all these years i am still helplessly in love with him. I carried on singing after i calmed down.

"Baby we built this house on memories, take my picture now shake it till you see it, and when your fantasies become your legacy, promise me a place..." I stoped i thought i heard the door at the base of the tower open and close but i ignored it and kept on singing .

"Baby we built this house on memories, take my picture now shake it till you see it, and when your fantasies become your legacy, promise me a place in your house of Memories oh woah oh oh oh house of Memories oh woah oh oh oh promise me a place." I finished it then immediately broke down in tears i stood in the middle of the tower floor crying. i missed my family and friends. "I'm so sorry James i wish i had told you sooner." I whispered i knew he would never accept my feelings he would probably think it is silly to have a crush on your step brother.

" Sofia? " I knew that voice it was James. I turned around with a shocked look on my face i hadn't expected him to find me and I'm guessing he looks shocked thinking hiw can i think he wouldn't look for me. I took in his new appearance and he looks my handsome then ever. His blonde hair was still messed up on top of his head, He has a strong jawline and he is probably about 6ft, His outfit was a simple white shirt with a royal blue over coat, he's wearing black trousers and black riding boots. He has broader shoulders and he looks very muscular. Wow he grew up nicely. I noticed the Sword handle sticking out of its holster so that means he prepared for a battle and thats what needs to happen so i can be free.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 7 hope you keep updated for chapter 8.**


	8. The Battle For The Royals In Love

**Welcome to chapter 9 of Trapped. Thank you to all the support everyone has given me.**

 **Chapter 9 - The Battle for the Royals in Love.**

 _No Ones POV_

"J-James? Is that you?" Sofia whispered not taking her eyes of the young handsome Prince standing in the tower door way.

"Yea it's me." James responded taking a step closer

" Why did you find me? How did you find me? " Sofia asked rapidly taking a step back

" Um i have been searching for you for 5 years now, i was bound to find you sooner or later and as to why and exactly how those are things I'll tell you later. Come on let's go home. " James said stepping forward closer to her holding out his hand.

"I-I can't." Sofia replied softly she stared at the floor.

" What do you mean? " James questioned highly confused.

"I physically can't leave, i want to but since i have tried to escape before Cedric blocked up exits and then put up a spell which keeps me trapped inside." Sofia explained slowly looking up at him. She walked over to the door way and then tried to step outside but as soon as she did a forcefield threw her back in and left burn marks on her arms and legs. " See. " She said showing him her now burnt arm as she stood up.

"How do we break the spell?" James ask almost instant

" The caster of the spell must be defeated in battle by some one with a pure heart and good intentions. It also must be someone other then the person who is being held captive by the spell otherwise i would of been able to escape years ago. " Sofia concluded.

"Where is Cedric?" James ask

" First off you still ask lots of questions and second out at an evil sorcerer meeting. " Sofia spoke her relieved tone becoming strong in every word

"Sof of course im going to ask a lot of questions you have been missing for 5 years and each day i missed you more and more." James said walking closer to her. He hugged her as tight as he could not wanting to let go but he did after Sofia yelled out in pain.

"Sof are you ok? Did i hurt you?" James frantically asks her. She puts her finger on his lips to silence him.

" It isn't your fault, i was singing Happy birthday to myself yesturday and Cedric hates me singing and my birthday so he told me to not have a birthday and to shut up but i yelled back about i have value and worth then he chained me backwards on a wall, get his knife out and cut the enitire width of my back. So when you tightly hugged me on my lower back it just stung a little. " Sofia explained but it resulted in James gripping tightly onto his sword.

"I'm gonna kill him." James stated turning away from Sofia.

"James it's not worth it. I'm used to him cutting and beating me." Sofia spoke calmly as she reached out to grab James's arm

"He hurts you and you don't want to see him pay?" James asked turning back to her

"Putting him in the dugon should be enough." Sofia replied looking into James bright Jade eyes.

" Ok but i still get to fight him right? " James asked hopefully

"Well yea otherwise i can't leave this..." Sofia started to say but then got rudely interrupted

" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE SOFIA!" Cedric called out in the middle of her sentance

"Cedric!" James said turning to face him

"Well well well looks like you found her only took you 5 years to do it, Honestly James you think you can beat me?" Cedric replied a full on evil smirk was plastered on his face.

"I know i can." Is all that James said before he took out his sword and pointed at Cedric. With his wand Cedric made him self a sword. Sofia watched intently then had an idea.

" Cedric can i have your wand please? " Sofia asked sweetly looking directly in his eyes

"Why would i give you my wand?" Cedric asked back

" i want to hold it to make sure you don't cheat. " Sofia simply stated

Cedric looked at her then the wand before saying "Fine but first..." Then with that he created a knight that had a sword to Sofias throat then he threw the wand up which Sofia caught with ease.

" What is with the knight? "James asked confused and scared that Sofia was gonna die from that knights sword at her throat

" Well its to make sure she doesn't do anything and gives us a reason to fight, I win my knight kills Sofia and if you win I set her free. " Cedric explained with the devils look in his eyes.

"Deal cause im gonna win." James said cocky. The fight started a brilliant battle of strength was being demonstrated. Some way through the fight Sofia had managed to make the knight disappeare with Cedrics wand. But no one noticed. Sofia watched the battle but as Cedric turned around he noticed Sofia was free so he used his magic without his wand and he brought her down towards him. Sofia sqirmed in the magics power but she couldn't get free.

"Sof! Cedric the fight is between me and you leave Sofia alone." James stated coming closer to Cedric sword drawn. Cedric got his sword and in two swift movements he cut Sofias face and sides then he cut her leg and made her fall to the ground. Sofia screeched in pain as her blood flowed out the cuts. The screams alerted the guards and King Roland who quickly bolted it upstairs. Especially the king. Once Roland got to the door he saw Cedric with a sword covered in blood, James with his sword and a few scratches on his face but non that would of bled and a girl crying in pain on the floor. Her blood gushing out of her opened wounds.

"THATS IT CEDRIC YOU'RE DONE!" James yelled charging towards Cedric

"What you going to do? The thing that has kept you going is the hope of saving poor Sofia but now look at her." Cedric said and punctuated it with an evil laugh. James stop running at Cedric and towards Sofia who was on the floor.

" Im so sorry Sof, looks like I'm not a hero. " James whispered to her

"Fight silly...d-dont worry bout me." Is all that Sofia said before pasisng out.

Roland stared in horror at the scene. James and Cedric went into a huge sword fight but James managed to defeat him after everything. James threw his sword down and ran over to Sofia on the floor. He picked her up, her blood staining his outfit.

"Well done James, that was excellent fighting. Guards take Cedric away." King Roland said walking into the room and over to his son.

" Thank you father. I did it for her, i promised to protect her but looks like i couldn't. " James said his eyes never leaving Sofias body in his arms.

Suddenly a light engulfed her and everyone. After the light faded away Sofia is standing there infront of James and Roland.

"JAMES! YOU DID IT! YOU BROKE THE SPELL!" Sofia yelled running up to him and hugged him tight. James hugged back and lifted her of the ground spinning her. Both teens were laughing

"Sofia, is that really you?" Roland asked amazed at how grown up she looks.

"Dad. I missed you soo much. Hows mum she ok?" Sofia said letting go of James and walking to her step dad and gave him a hug

" Your mother is fine. Shes gonna be so happy we found you, well I should say James found you. " Roland said hugging his step daughter back. Even though she wasn't his birth daughter she meaned alot to the women he married and that was enough to make her his own.

"Yes, thank you James but you never answered my question, How did you find me?" Sofia asked facing him

" With this. " James said as he took of the amulet of Avalor and placed it around Sofia's neck.

"My amulet! Its fixed but how?" Sofia said looking up at James.

" Well i actually don't know it just kinda fixed itself. " James explained both started laughing.

"Want to go home?" James asked taking Sofia's hand in his.

"Sure just let me pack a few things." Sofia answered and took of for her room. James followed and saw the stat of her room. A bin full of blood soaked bandages, a big chest full of neatly folded dresses and a verity of shoes, a weak wooden bed with plain bed sheets, a little desk, a bared window and a little wadrobe. Sofia took out things from the wardrobe and palced them in the chest then she turned back to James.

"I'm ready, just need to grab my Diary and pen from downstairs." Sofia said dragging the heavy chest down the stairs. she picked up the diary and pen ands she faced her dad and her Jamss who were talking.

"Im ready, can we leave please?" she asked they both nodded and a guard took her case as Sofia linked arms with James. She took a step out the door and nothing happened the spell was truly gone.

" I'm Finally free right James? "Sofia asked worried.

" Yes. Now lets go i brought some one here to see you. " James said leading her down the stairwell. At the bottom he covered her eyes and lead her outside. Sofia was hit with the sweet smells of nature. The sounds of horses could be heard. James removed his hands and Sofia screamed in delight

"ANGEL!" And with that Sofia took of running towards her pegicorn.

"She looks healthy and well cared for. James did you take care of her for me?" Sofia asked playfully.

" Yea, how could i not? "James answered Sofia ran back to him and hugged him once more. "And surprise you are going to ride her with me.' James said smiling like a little kid. The guards welcomed back Sofia and James helped her onto Angel. Sofia held tight onto James as they rode out of the forest and back into the village.

Once they arrived at the village they slowed down and people were staring in aw. James slowed Angel down he could hear some of the comments. Like 'who is she?' 'What she doing here?' 'what about his search for Sofia?' And the one he kind of liked 'will she be James queen when he comes of age?' He looked back to see Sofia smiling as the crowd smiked back she lent up and whispered to James.

" Are you hearing some of these comments? " after that Sofia sat down again and just kept smiling.

Once they reached the palace gates the guards let them in. Baileywick was waiting outside for the arrival. James got of then helped Sofia down.

"Baileywick!" she yelled and ran up to him and gave him a hug

" Princess Sofia? They found you. Welcome back. "Baileywick said returning the hug.

" Baileywick please inform Miranda that their is someone for her to meet in the throne room. With that Baileywick took of. 10 minutes later it was done and Sofia was on her way with James to the throne room. Once at the door Sofia knocked and 2 guards opened the door. Roland said open and Miranda opened her eyes to see her daughter standing in front of her with James.

"SOFIA YOU'RE BACK!" She yelled and ran up to her daughter giving her a hug. Tears of joy flowed down both of the ladies cheecks. "Thank you so much for brining her home James." Miranda said breaking the hug with her daughter to go hug her step son. Just as she did amber entered the throne room. She saw everyone, except Sofia. Amber walked into the room with a look on her Face. A smug look to be honest

"Hello Amber." Sofia said stepping out from behind James and walking slowly towards her. Ambers smug grin melted into one of pure shock and confusion. Amber realized the girl she sent away and thought wasn't right for royalty and wasnt pretty ending up looking like a proper princess and was even more beautiful then herself.

" Sofia? " Amber asked in astonishment

"Yes, long time since I've seen you, 5 years to be exact. How are you sister?" Sofia replied stepping closer. James glared daggers into his twin senfing her a message. 'NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!'

"I'm quite well thank you. and you?" Amber poshly responded

" I'm doing better thanks to Prince James over here for saving me from something you helped succeed. " Sofia replied politely.

"Sofia..." Amber started to say but Sofia put up her hand cutting her of.

" Amber I'm not mad well i am but i just want to know why you did it? " Sofia continued. The posh look melted into a genuine smile and caring eyes. Amber burtsed out into tears ran up to Sofia and gave her a hug. Sofia had never seen Amber like this before so it was a new sisterly experience Sofia will have to get used to for the future.

"I'm so sorry Sofia, i never knew Cedric would hurt you like he did, Hugo told me he had been Beating and cutting you for the smalleat things. I thought he was only going to keep you in that tower for a few years till people forget princess Sofia ever exsited, I'm sorry i let my jealously get the best of me i keep doing it but i can't control it, this is the second time my jealously has gotten you into trouble." Amber explained and all Sofia could do was rub circles in Ambers back and lettign her cry out.

Once Amber had calmed dowm Sofia pulled Amber out to arms length and told her.

"I Forgive You."

 **So thats the end. I hope you like it. And tell me do you think Amber deserved Sofia's forgiveness or should Sofia punished Amber. Only a rew more chapters to go bye.**


	9. Home to Confessions

**Hey guys, IM BACK!!!!** **I'm so sorry i have been gone so long and i will not bore you with the details on what happened i just got locked out of my account. Anyway im so glad that people love this story soo much and it's a blast to write. Now onto my 9th chapter. i Probably only have 6 or 7 chapters left :(** _Home to Confessions_ _Sofia's POV_

As much as Amber looks sincer about her answer i must keep an eye on her, i don't understand how Hugo knows since he hasn't been to the tower unless Cedric met him in private to fill him in. But who knows, something doesn't feel right about this.

"Hang on Amber, Hugo was banished from the Kingdom 4 years ago for helping Kidnap Sofia. Sofia's tower was still in Enchancia borders so how in the world could Hugo even get to Cedric to find out about Sofia's torture??" James interrogated. I just gave Amber a look of shock. After everything she, Hugo and Cedric put not only me but our family through she is going to stand here and lie to me. I knew something wasn't right.

"Umm well i did find out from Hugo but he didn't talk to me in person. Cedric wanted us to him keep updated on everything inside the castle and in the village because kiddnapping the Princess didn't really allow him to roam around freely. So he used a telepathy spell so we could talk to each other with our minds. But Cedric kept me out of alot of things so whatever Cedric kept me out of Hugo being my boyfriend filled me in on. Thats how i knew you were being tortured by Cedric. The only thing i didn't know was your location the only part of that i knew was that you were in a tower." Amber explained and everyone looked at her even more shocked. Amber was much more invovled than we thought. But not thanks to Cedric but to Hugo, Cedric tried to exclude her, to keep her out of as much of the plan as he could but Hugo wasn't going down alone.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT A SECRET FROM ME!!!! YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT IT WAS FOR ME TO FIND SOFIA!!!!" James exploded. I ran to him and pulled him into a hug, whispering calming words to him to control the raging anger that was showing thanks to this new information. James immediately returned the hug gripping onto me tight like he would loose me if he let go which made me smile lightly and a little bit flushed from the fact my crush was hugfing me so tight. As James and I shared a moment i could feel burning glares from my guess Amber into the back of my head. I finally released James once i felt the tension leave his toned muscles

"Better now??" I asked with a smile on my face that James is always able to bring out. James simply nodded and i turned back to Amber. I'm not sure if i should forgive her anymore i mean she was still invovled and more than i originally thought but she is still my sister and im not known to hold grudges. This is soo confusing.

"Amber why were you glaring at Sofia and James??" My mum questioned. I knew she was glaring at me. Amber's face turned sour, what is going on wih her?

"It's just, How comes they are allowed a happy ending?!? He gets to hold the love of his life but mine is banished from the Kingdom?!?! How is that fair!?!?!"Amber ranted. I guess the jealousy thing is still a problem for her. Hang on did she say love of his life??? Referring to me??? Now im really confused. I looked to James for answers but he was glaring at Amber where as Amber had a slight smirk realising she said something she probably shouldn't.

"Amber! Leave Now!!" Dad shouted and she smirked and walked away with a slight sassy sway to her hips. Man she maybe beautiful but she still didn't loose her jealous personallity. But Oh My Gosh, Does James love me?!?! Oh if he did that would be a dream come true but why?? I'm not really a princess I mean I'm not as beautiful as Clio who i know had a giant crush on James. She is a true princess, a born Royal. I'm so confused, looking to my parents they looked upset yet happy at the same time which shouldn't be possible since they are complete opposite emotions.

"I think it's time James." Dad said ok now im extremely puzzled, Dad and Mum know about this?!?!

"Im really confused. What did she mean James?? Do you love me??" I frantically asked him. Hope swelling with in me at the answer im going to get but James simply took my hands and lead me out of the throne room to our old secret Garden. Everything was just how it was even the beautiful foutine. James sat me down on the edge of the foutine. He had been oddly silent since Amber's outburst and fidgeting alot.

"James please answer me, your scaring me." I said placing my hand on his cheek which he nuzzled into. He took a deep breath before sighing slightly.

"The short answer, Yes i love you Sofia. I'm madly in love with you and way more then the normal Brother Sister relationship." He answered and i smiled the biggest ever. Not only did he save me today but he actually reciprocates the feelings i have for him. This is a dream come true my best dream to come true.

James smirked his childish smirk at my smiling face.

"I love you too James, way more than a sibling should. But what about mum and dad?? Technically im your sister so it's against the law??" I said as panic started to set in. James just hugged me and rubbed soothing circles into my back until the panic faded which to be honest wasn't long as i always felt so much more calmed and relaxed with James.

"Mum and Dad know well at least about my feelings towards you and i have no doubt that they will support it and as for the law it only states blood relatives can't have any romantic relationship. Luckily for us we are Step siblings meaning no blood relation what so ever." James stated proudly. I giggled and smiled at him before leaning up and pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me today." I said to him while leaning my forehead against his. James smiled, I never forget how that simple smile can light up any room.

"No need to thank me Sof, i was going insane without you. Nothing could stop me from finding you. Not Hugo breaking my leg, Not Amber trying to convince me you were dead and how she's the only Princess of Enchancia. Nothing was going to stop me from bringing you home. Even if it took me a thousand years to do it" James explained before leaning in and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. My first ever kiss!?!?! I can't believe James is kissing me, its the best feeling in the world like electricity is flowing through my viens and giving me a good tingling feeling throught my whole body. We broke away for air and i could feel the heat rising to my cheeks slightly

"Wow! That was amazing." I said quietly but James heard it and nodded his head in agreement. After the thrill of the kiss died down i was thinking about the words he said before the amazing event of the kiss.

" Hang on, Hugo broke your leg?? And Amber told you she's the only Princess of Enchancia??" I asked and James looked at me with a look of anger and slight possesiveness. Man, this stuff must of gotten to him. I didn't know how much i meant to him till now

"Yea Hugo started a fight with me five years ago. It was the Monday after you disappeared and i was talking to Vivan, Mia and Jun asking if they were ok. Clio, Hildaguard and Amber came and asked if i had a crush on you and everyone gathered round to hear my answer which was a yes cause A. I was in Love with you and B. If i said no Clio would hit on me tens times more. Our friends were estatic for me including the princess your best friends with but Hugo, Amber, Hildy and Clio were not happy. They wrote a song and everything to convince me that you weren't a true princess and not as they dubbed worthy enough but i set them straight, defending you saying you are a true princess and the besy at RPA until Hugo decided to beat me up." James explained, i felt my face fell a little when he mentioned the true princess thing but James defending me made me feel better.

"They're not wrong you know? By blood I'm not a True princess." I said meekly looking away from him. James used two fingers under my chin to turn my head towards him before he kissed me again but this one had more firey and passion in it. But either way it still sent that same tingling as the first one.

We broke away needing more air than before. James gave me a firey look of determination. I knew what he was going to say.

"Never ever say your not a true princess. You are the most amazing princess i have ever known. Your humble, Kind, caring, admirable, you love your kingdom and the village, your selfless, brave, noble, fierce, passionate, loving, charming. And ontop of all that you are the most gorgeous princess in the universe even in the homemade dress that your wearing now." James complimented. I look at him speechless, no one has ever spoken about me that way. I gave him a loving look into his Jade eyes that i always seem to get lost in.

"James, i don't know what to say?!? No one has ever spoken about me like that," I told him wrapping me arms around his neck in a tight loving embrace. It felt like we have been longing for this and finally we are whole and complete in each others arms. We broke the hug to see my mum standing in the entrance to the garden.

"Mum! How long have you been standing there??" I asked slightly embarrassed by the situation she caught us in. If she was standing there for ages then she might know about James and I.

"Not long, I came to let you know i have a surprise for you in the throne room also Your father and I think it's fair since Amber wasn't as big of a part into what happened to you as Hugo and Cedric we think you should deal her a punishment." My mum explained. I nodded and left James and Mum trailing behind me. They thought i was out of ear shot.

"I heard what you said about her being a true princess. Its obvious how much you love her James." I heard my mum say to James and i simply smiled as i walked through the doors of the throne room to be faced with...

 **And guys I'm offically evil since i have left it on a cliffhanger. What do you think about this chapter?? How much do you think Amber should be punished?? What about that kiss though??? Leave your opinions in the comments. Thank you for all your support on the book.**

 **-Fictiongirl232323**


End file.
